


Like a Sandals Resort

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: Supernatural ABO Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Omega Dean, SPNABOBINGO, Scenting, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: After a long week at the garage, all Dean wants to do is park himself on a stool, drink until he feels nice and tingly, and find an alpha to knot him at the end of the night. He has the stool down and a drink in hand, but the alpha part is turning out to be a challenge.





	Like a Sandals Resort

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills my Ocean Spray, Spiced Rum, and Lime square in the 2017 Supernatural ABO Bingo challenge.

After a long week at the garage, all Dean wants to do is park himself on a stool, drink until he feels nice and tingly, and find an alpha to knot him at the end of the night. He has the stool down and a drink in hand, but the alpha part is turning out to be a challenge. There are plenty of alphas at this bar, but none of them are all that appealing.

 

He's shooting the shit with Jo when the overwhelming scent of ocean spray, spiced rum, and lime pops up behind him and an arm goes around his chair. Dean resists gagging. "Hey there, sweetheart, what kind of IPA do you have on draft?"

 

Dean turns to see some douchey alpha in a polo standing behind his chair, smiling at Jo like he owns the bar. Dean turns back to Jo and rolls his eyes out of eyeline of the guy. "Yeah, Jo, what kind of IPA you got on draft?"

 

Jo shoves on her tightest, brightest smile for the guy and answers in the sweetest sarcastic voice she only reserves for guys she knows won't tip well. The guy must not notice because he asks her to bring him one and takes the open stool next to Dean.

 

"What's a gorgeous omega like you doing drinking all alone?" he asks, turning to Dean while Jo gets his drink.

 

"I wasn't. Jo and I are old friends." He nods to Jo as she drops the beer in front of the alpha and takes his card.

 

"Starting a tab?"

 

"Might as well," he tells her, eyes on Dean. Dean sees her roll her eyes behind him and make faces at Dean. Dean has to hide his smile behind his hand. The guy turns back to Dean. "So you know the bartender?"

 

"Yeah, we're old friends, right Jo?"

 

"If that's what you want to call you stalking me for most of my life."

 

"So what do you do for a living?" the guy asks, ignoring Jo's commentary.

 

Dean's starting to get a headache from the scent of this guy, but he doesn't want to lose his seat this late in the evening. He glances across the bar only to find an older alpha smirking into his drink, eyes glued to Dean and the douche. There's an empty spot right next to him. "I'm a mechanic," Dean tells the guy, narrowing his eyes at the guy across the bar still smirking at him.

 

"Oh? That's cool. Don't know many omegas who work with cars. I got a Dodge Viper myself."

 

Dean digs his nails into the soft wood of the bar and resists physically cringing. "My condolences. You know, I think I spot a friend of mine over there. I'm should really go say hi. See ya around?"

 

The guy looks taken aback as Dean slides off his stool, taking his whiskey with him and indicating the older alpha, who tips his glass up to play along even though Dean's never seen him before. He doesn't wait for the guy to respond before rounding the bar and sliding into the seat next to the older alpha, making a big show of greeting him.

 

When the other alpha turns away in disappointment, Dean slumps against the bar and downs his drink. "Thanks, dude. One more minute with that guy and I was gonna lose it."

 

The older alpha chuckles, a deep, sexy thing that has Dean perking up and paying attention. "Not your type?"

 

Dean wrinkles his nose. "Dude smelled like a Sandals resort. No thank you."

 

It earns him another booming laugh. Dean grins back, turning in his stool to better watch the man. His eyes are a glittering blue and his smells much more appealing than the other alpha, sweet like honey, but also sort of woodsy. Dean likes it.

 

"So if the beach isn't your thing, what is?"

 

Dean eyes him up and down. "You smell pretty good."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah. I'm Dean."

 

"Castiel."

 

"Wanna take me home later, Cas-Tee-El?" Dean emphasizes each syllable of the man's name with a flirty smirk, leaning into his shoulder.

 

Castiel's smile is warm and inviting. "Let's have another drink, and we'll see."

 

"Jo? Another round over here, please," Dean calls. She glares at him, but there's no heat behind it. She has refills for their drinks over a minute later, and then settle in to get to know each other, douchebag ocean spray long forgotten. "You don't drive a Dodge Dart, do you?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon) or Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/).


End file.
